Koumori Tsukyomi
History koumori was not born in the soul society but instead was reborn into it. before becoming a shinigami koumori was a human. he had an average life with an average destiny. he never thought himself for greatness but instead just let the wind blow him away through a mid summers day. koumori just lived the life of an average teenager going to Unmei Michi high school. he loved nothing more but to spend time with the only person he had left to love in his life, his girl friend. she was a beutiful girl and very popular. koumori would always get bullied due to the jelousy of the other guys. he would just let them do this penting up his rage and never releasing it. although everything in his life was going great the thing that had happened his senior year caused it all to change. he took a normal stroll through the park with his girlfriend. smiling everytime theyre eyes met. suddenly while there at the park everyone there began to feel pressure on them and began to feel weakened. at this moment koumori began to see what appeared to be spirits running across the park. he would scream to them what had been going on but they kept running. he felt the pressure on him being weakened but suddenly growing at the same time. this had been because koumori had begun to grow his spiritual pressure and be immune to it all while the higher pressure came closer. he looked up towads the sky and heard a great scream. what appeared to be a dragon had come terrorizing the city. he pointed at it trying to tell everyone around him but no one listened and said that there was nothing there. as the dragon had come closer a misterious mn wearing all black had come with a katana. the man had begun to fight and attempt to slay the dragon. eventually as the battle went on the monster had become tired of this and went to attack Koumori's girlfriend in an attempt to eat her soul and grow stronger. before the monster could get to her koumori had sacrificed his life to stop it. koumori now had a giant claw going through his chest. as he laid there bleeding his vision began to blur. all he could see was the man killing the dragon. koumori awoke in a bloodbed. the man had revelead to him that he was a shinigami and said, "well kid dont worry it will all be ok." the man put the end of his sword and commenced a soul burial. koumori then appeared in the seretei with no memories of this what so ever. he was found by the shinigami who had buried him and guided him into the academy. this man told koumori about everything that had happened that day but he remembered nothing. he explained that he was a shinigami and that the monster that killed him was a hollow. a few weeks passed on as koumori stayed at the shinigami's family's house. he began to feel hunger. the shingami had known this was a good sign for those who had a decent amount of spiritual pressure enough to become shinigami would feel hunger. the shinigami had put koumori through the academy. after koumori had passed everything to be pass the academy the man decided to adopt koumori to his family. a few weeks after his induction to the family some drunken members of the omnitsukido had assassinated his father. koumori feeling great hatred towards them decided to withdraw his application to the second squad. he instead joined the squad his father had been in...the 10th. the family that was now his hated him. for they believe that theyre family head was killed because of koumori. koumori now feels sorrow. he lays in squad ten trying to become the best shinigami possible to try and replace his adoptive father and make it up to the family. Zanpakuto In its sealed state it represents a normal katana. its sheath is colored white with a black ribbon at the top of it. its gaurd represents 4 lines going out and around the blade like a vortex. its handle is also white with some black indentation. its blade is white as well. Shikai: not yet achieved. Bankai: not yet achieved.